


Why Are You So Nice (to Me)?

by PrincessPeasant



Series: The Gangster and The Geek [1]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPeasant/pseuds/PrincessPeasant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butch DeLoria gets his ass kicked by Wally when he confronts him about leaving the Tunnel Snakes. Who shows up to patch him up and comfort him? Amiee, aka Nosebleed, herself. Which just leaves him with one question; why is she so nice to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Are You So Nice (to Me)?

**Author's Note:**

> Another Amiee/Butch story. I really like them and tried writing from Butch's perspective. Hopefully he's in character but if not please let me know!

God damn it. God fucking damn it. He should have known Wally would have laid it into him. Asshole was taller and stronger than him but Butch was so fucking  _pissed._ Just because they took the G.O.A.T that meant the Tunnel Snakes had to end? They had to "grow up" as Wally put it? Fuck that shit. Tunnel Snakes womb to tomb. But here he was, leaning against a vault wall, nursing a broken nose, a sore side and a bruised pride.

Bah, wasn't a  _huge_ loss. Wally was an asshole anyway. Not as much as his brother though. But still an asshole. Hell, he was the only person to get Pipsqueak so pissed she not only cussed at him she actually  _fought back._

He chuckled at the memory. They were all about 14 and Wally had gone a step too far one day while harassing Amata, even by Butch's standards, and all of the sudden they heard a high pitched screech of "DON'T TOUCH HER YOU MOTHER FUCKING RAT BASTARD!" And next thing anyone knew Wally was on the ground in pain from the kick to the balls Pipsqueak gave him, the small girl brimming with rage and was honestly a bit terrifying. Butch couldn't help but be a little proud of her for finally fighting back, and from then on laid off a bit. Not totally of course but some. He knew she could fend him off if he really over stepped anything, which he tried not to. He was a punk sure but he had  _standards._

And wouldn't you know it just as he was finishing up his recollection who would appear but the doc's kid herself, rounding the corner and stopping when she spotted Butch. Maybe to laugh at him or give him a lecture; she was the vaults next Chaplin after all.

Instead she scurried over to him and knelt down beside him, obviously very worried. "Oh my God Butch what happened? Your nose is bleeding..."

"Yeah no shit Pipsqueak. Wally kicked my ass. Damn bastard said he was quittin' the Tunnel Snakes and well..." He huffed. She could figure out the rest.

"Oh Butch I'm sorry...I kinda figured he'd leave you guys but I didn't think he'd fight you about it..." Oh God damn it. She was giving him that stupid pity voice and those sorry eyes. Fuck why were her eyes so damn big? Made her look like a puppy.

"I started it. Not like I was gonna let him get out unscathed. I don't need your fuckin' false pity cause 'it's the way of the Lord' or whatever bullshit you're suppose to be spoutin'."

She blinked, looking a bit hurt by his words."I wasn't..." She sighed before asking, "I'm guessing it's not just your nose if you're sitting out here."

"Side hurts like a bitch." 

"Come on, I'll help you to the clinic. You might have broken a rib..." She offered a hand but he refused it. No way was he gonna be seen having to lean on  _her_ of all people. He grunted in pain as he got up and began walking towards the clinic, Amiee trailing beside him.

Jesus Christ why was she acting like she cared? He knew she didn't. Or at least shouldn't. He's been an ass to her all their lives, even when she tried being nice to him.

Offered to spilt her special 10th birthday sweet roll? Nah he tried to take it by force until she ran and hide behind Officer Gomez's legs. She asked if he wanted help studying cause she knew he was failing class. He instead tried to pressure her into letting him cheat off her then shoved her on her ass when she wouldn't. She offers to talk to her dad about getting his mom some help with her drinking problem. He makes her cry in less than a minute with a rather low blow about her own dead mom. Honestly, he still felt bad about that last one.

He was the spitting image of a gentleman wasn't he?

Yet here she was, making sure he got to the clinic okay. Was she just programmed for kindness? Maybe.

Surprisingly the clinic was empty when they arrived.

"Huh...must be on break or something...I can't do anything about your side but I can clean up and reset your nose..." Another offer of kindness, at this point it sounded like she expected to be regected. He surprised him both by accepting.

"Yeah sure why not? You probably can't fuck it up any more than it already is."

She directed him to sit on one of the ungodly cold metal tables the clinic had as she gathered the needed supplies. He watched her, studied her. She hadn't changed all that much as they grew up. Sure she was taller, but she was still tiny compared to everyone else. She had tits now, but they weren't anything the guys in the vault fantasized about. They were small, probably could barely fill Butch's hands. Not like Susie Mack's nice D cup boobs or even Amata's possible B cups. In fact every thing about Amiee was fucking tiny. Her nose, her mouth, her waist, her ass...every thing except those big ass hazel eyes. Her tininess and big eyes made her fucking  _adorable._

And that pissed him off.

He didn't know why it did. It just did. Ever since he figured out she was cute when they were kids it pissed him off. Maybe it was because it made it harder to not feel bad when he'd make her cry, or the fact he could feel his heart flutter when she'd make puppy eyes at him. He wasn't suppose to act like a god damn school girl around her-she was the doc's kid. His arch rival or whatever the shit their relationship was. 

All too soon she was back and asking him to lean down as she began cleaning the blood from his face. Fuck they were really close now...Butch realised he'd never been so close to her face for a prolonged period of time. Sure he'd been up in her face while trying to scare her but...not this close.

She was preoccupied with tending to Butch's nose, so she didn't notice his gaze studying the details of her face. She still had those slightly chubby cheeks, though they were slimmer now. Small nose that crinkled when she'd laugh or make a face. Small mouth but decently full lips...soft looking too. She didn't wear make up like all the other vault women did. Which pissed him off even more cause she was  _naturally_ cute with her tan skin and deep auburn hair and...

_What the fuck was he thinking?_

He forced the thoughts from his head, try to get to something else.

"The hell is taking so long Nosebleed?"

"Ah sorry, almost done. Just gotta set it...this might hurt a bit." With a small noise between a crack and a pop she pushed his nose back in its proper place. "There you go. Good as new." She smiled at him, "Afraid that's all I can really do for you, medically. You need anything else?"

There she goes again, offering kindness beyond what was social called for her when he offered nothing but pain in return.

"Amiee." She was surprised at the use of her actual name. She was too use to those lame nicknames he'd given her. "Why are you so nice to me?"

She was caught off gaurd by that, her jaw slack and eyes blinking a few times before she managed a responce.

"Because you should be treated kindly. I know you're not really a bad person Butch. I think you're upset and frustrated and people give you a bad rap so you decide to live up to that. But I think you're not  _really_ like that. I know you aren't. You don't get much kindness even though that's what you need so..." She shrugged, smiling at him. That stupid cute little smile.

He scoffed, shaking his head, "I thought the kid of a doc would be smart. Ya can't go fixin' people with that peace and love bullshit."

"I never said I was trying to fix you..."

"Yeah Yeah whatever Nosebleed. Whatever ya gotta say to yerself." He slid off the examination table. "I'll come back later when the doc's in so I can listen to his medical bullshit instead of this preachy shit." He paused before he passed her. God he better not regret this.

"...Thanks...for fixin' my busted nose." He had to lean down to give her the peck on the forehead but luckily it stunned her long enough that he could straighten up and hurry out of the clinic before she could say or do anything.

It pissed him off how nice she was to him. But it pissed him off even more that it took him this long to accept it.


End file.
